The Light Above
by anglerpuff43
Summary: A few years ago, I had an English assignment to write either a prequel or sequel to a book I read during that quarter. I made a prequel about when Ty is undergoing tests Topside. Note: I was in 8th Grade and had lost the book at one point, so I am aware of the many inconsistencies! Thank you. Rated for some graphic imagery.
1. Chapter 1

I tried to open my eyes, but when I did, a brilliant white light fried my retina. _What the heck?_ I thought. I started to make my biosonar clicks so I could see the room around me without my eyes. But, just as I was putting my tongue into the position, a door banged open to my right. I made like I was still out as the footsteps moved across the room.

"Well, what are your thoughts, Doctor?" the man said.

"Akai is free to go. My research is complete, and that article will be published any time now." The voice that replied was one I would have recognized even if I were still sedated. My heart sped up with agitation.

"Go check on Akai, Roger. I'm positive that he should be awake by now." The footsteps reentered the room.

"Akai?" he said. "Time to get up, Akai." Dang it! I had forgotten that the computer had been monitoring my vitals for at least a week now. I tried to force my eyes open again, but they snapped shut. "What is wrong?" the man named Roger asked me.

"The light," I replied. "It's too bright."

Roger dimmed the light. "Better?" he asked. I tried to sit up in reply, but I was too weak. The man helped me. When I was sitting up, I got a better look at his face. He was of average height, a little taller than me. He had dark, curly brown hair and a small mustache-beard-combo. He was wearing a dark blue baseball cap that was in striking contrast with his pale, bright blue eyes.

"I'll bet you want to move around." I nodded. "Let me get you a wheel chair," and with that, he walked out of the room.

I flopped back down on the bed. _Wow,_ I thought. _This has been a long two weeks. _The doctor had been asking questions, researching parts of me that I would never have known about, and poking around my insides with a tube with a camera on the end.

The door opened, and I looked over to my right again. It was Roger. Not only did he have the wheelchair, but he had brought me a small plate of food.

"Hey there, Akai," he beamed.

"Akai," I said, flustered. "Akai. Why do you keep calling me that?"

Roger looked surprised. "Isn't that your name?" he wondered.

I looked up at him, shocked. "What? You think that any parent would name their kid '_sea born'_? Only Topside do they give their kids names like that!"

There was a momentary pause. "Well," he said carefully, "what _is_ your name, then?"

"Ty," I answered. Then, after a second or two, I said, "Ty, the kid that is fascinated by Coldsleep Canyon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ty!" she screamed. "Ty, hurry!"

I abruptly sat up, wide awake. "Zoe?" I asked no one. Nothing in the darkness answered but the limited light. A light flicked on. My eyes were fried again.

"Akai?" a man's voice asked. I clicked. It was the doctor.

"Are you okay, Akai?" he asked. He was worried.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just a dream. Sorry about that. Can I go home now?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry, kid. Not quite yet. Your family is not quite ready for you yet." He walked briskly out of the room and turned off the light.

I ran through the darkness, screaming for my little sister. But, as much as I yelled, no sound came from my mouth. Then, I stumbled into a dim-lit room. There was just enough light to make out Zoe's silhouette, hunched over into the fetal position. A large man, unknown to me, stood over her, whip in hand. The whip was dripping with blood…

I screamed for help. I must have made some very loud noise, as I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes in a cold sweat and saw Roger.

"Ty!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?" The light was bright but I didn't care. I was glad to have woken up.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just –" I cut myself off. I barely knew this guy. No way was I going to tell him anything. He was involved in the 'wealth. He would eat up anything I told him and regurgitate it in front of the media, government, and the rest of the world, just so the Topsiders would be afraid to move down here. They're all convinced that the water pressure messes up our brains. The Topsiders think that those of us born subsea have 'Dark Gifts', so they call us Dark Life.

"Ty?" Roger repeated.

"Sorry," I said. "I just can't say anything."

"I can fix that," said a voice. Roger and I looked up simultaneously. The doctor was standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Swayze," Roger said breathlessly. I glared at the doctor.

"Patrick, Roger. Doctor Patrick Swayze," he frowned.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. Dr. Swayze looked surprised at my question.

"Why, Akai, you can't think you don't know what I want, can you?" No one replied. "Well, it's simple. You have information. I need that information. You need to tell me that information." He smiled like Dr. Seuss's Grinch character. I slowly realized what he meant. I would never tell him, though. It would put my family into danger. Like, _huge _danger. And, please note I said _would,_ not _could._

"No!" I exclaimed. Roger tried to cover my mouth, but he was too late. I had already spoken. Dr. Swayze did his "Grinch Grin" again.

"Very well," he said. Then he went to his computer again.


	3. Chapter 3

Roger looked over at me. "Ty, this is terrible."

"What's terrible?" I asked, confused. "He just went back to his comp -"

"I know he went to his computer," he interrupted. "He's notifying his goons. You've got to get out of here, Ty."

"How?" I wondered.

"Go through the air vent," he whispered urgently. "They haven't reconstructed within the last ten years, so you'll be able to find the exit easily enough. Just go straight. You'll see the outside soon enough."

"But the corridors turn so much," I replied.

"The vents don't follow the hallways. Now, get onto my shoulders." He had undone the cover for the vent. I crawled up and held out my hand to help him up.

"Go on," he said.

"What about you?"

"I'll keep 'em off your back, bud," Roger replied.

"But -"

"Go!"

I crawled along. "Wrong way," I heard him say. I turned around. "There you go," I heard him respond. I kept going straight. Voices and footsteps rose up from below me.

"Where did he go?" I heard a deep voice say.

"I don't know." Roger! They had confronted him. I stopped to listen.

"Look up, Doctor!" said another booming voice.

"Where's the cover, O'Riley?" said yet another goon. How many were there? It was no wonder Roger had wanted me to get out so quickly.

A loud creak broke the conversation. I scrambled to keep moving. But the duct broke and I dropped into the corridor, barefoot and in basketball shorts and a muscle shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

I dropped right in front of the door to the recovery room. The men and I looked at each other. But, as the shock broke through, I decided my only choice was to run for it. I found an exit sign and sprinted in its direction.

"He's getting away!" yelled one of Dr. Swayze's goons. I heard the sound of a palm hitting bare skin.

"Then get him, you idiot!" the doctor yelled. Footsteps pounded down the hallway behind me. I kept going.

As I bolted through the heavy back exit door, an alarm sounded. I ran into the alley and ran for the streets. Suddenly, a large figure stepped out from behind a Dumpster and roughly grabbed my shoulder. The man dragged me back to the exit door, where the goons were standing with Roger and Doctor Swayze.


End file.
